The Proposal
by CamiIsMagical
Summary: Dan has been dating Phil for one year and decides it's time to propose... Phan, Dan x Phil proposal


*Work in Progress*

This could go one of two ways.

Dan's hands were clammy with cold sweat as he looked out across the lake. The day was all planned out- waffles for breakfast, a bit of Skyrim and anime, a picnic in the park, ice cream in the town, a stroll through some shops, and then boating in a lake at sunset. And then the ring.

Dan shuddered at the thought. For Phil, it would be a date like any other. Little did he know of what was in store for him at sunset, however. Dan winced at the thought of rejection and the awkward that would follow. With a deep breath, he pushed those thoughts down and focused instead on the positive.

He and Phil had been together for a little over a year. It wasn't long, but Dan was certain from the start he'd found his soul mate. Phil was everything he could ever dream of- funny, smart, adorable, mischievous… the list could go on. On top of that, he was strikingly gorgeous. Black hair framed his pale face, with extremely deep eyes that seemed to pierce his soul, read his thoughts. Everything seemed so perfect on his face. Dan loved it the most when it was lit up with a smile.

His life was perfect. 7 million subscribers on both his and Phil's channel, which grew every day. They were content with money, life was peaceful, and, of course, they had each other. Dan knew it was time to seal the deal. No way would he ever let Phil go, they were made for each other. Once the proposal and wedding was over, Phil would be his for real, forever and always.

Dan smiled at that thought. Every girl he had watched go through Phil's life, every fan who had laid an eye on him, they wouldn't be threats anymore. Phil would be _his._ Elated, Dan stood up from the grassy hill he had been sitting on and walked back to the parking lot. His car sat waiting for him, ready to return home. Dan steeled himself. Just asking Phil on another date, he told himself. Nothing more.

"Phil?" he called, wrestling his keys out of the lock and closing the door harder than intended. It slammed shut, shuddering the walls around it.

"Upstairs," he heard a familiar voice call. His favorite sound in the whole world. "Is something wrong?"

"No, sorry. Just closed the door too hard," Dan called, taking the stairs two at a time. Once he reached Phil's room, already panting, the remainder of his breath escaped. Phil sat on his bed, wearing his usual pajamas. His hair was mussed up, a smile lighting his face, framing his smooth cheekbones. No matter how many times Dan looked at that face, he always forgot how perfectly beautiful it was.

"What?" Phil asked, immediately self conscious. A light pink danced across his cheeks as he attempted to smooth his hair. Dan leaned against the doorway, still captivated by crystal blue.

"I always forget how perfect you are," Dan murmured. "I have images in my head, of course. I always think I capture your perfection," he added, "and then I see your face again and I realize that it comes nowhere near to your beauty in real life." What had been a light pink in Phil's cheeks earlier was now a flaming red.

"Get over here," Phil demanded, and Dan quickly obeyed. He crossed the room in mere milliseconds and jumped onto Phil's bed. Phil pulled him close and he felt his heart jump, as if it had been struck by lightning. Blood raced through his veins at an alarming speed as Phil pulled him closer, closer, until their lips met.

Each kiss Dan shared with Phil was a new experience. He was floating in the clouds, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck and feeling Phil's hands secure on his back. Here, Dan felt safe. Here, he was loved. Here, in Phil's arms, is where Dan belonged.

Phil was the first to pull away, causing Dan to mewl in protest.

"Before I get too carried away," Phil said huskily, pushing Dan's fringe from his eyes, "you should probably tell me what you wanted to tell me." Dan could hardly remember what he came here for. All he wanted was for Phil to kiss him again. He forced himself to focus. It was something important… Ah! Yes.

"I was wondering if we could go on a date tomorrow. If you're not busy. It would be nice to get some fresh air, and do some shopping, and eat some food, and…" he was interrupted by Phil's lips on his, and he sank down to the bedsheets.

"I don't know why you're trying to convince me," Phil said, pulling away. "Any opportunity to spend time with you clears my schedule." With that, Dan pulled Phil back and sank into another kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other, both wishing they could stay that way for eternity.

It was 10 pm, and Dan was wondering whether he should subject himself to another horror movie. Phil had gone to bed and hour ago, yawning profusely. Yearning for the feel of Phil's hand in his, the sight of Phil's terrified face pressed into his shoulder, hit him like a wave. A flash of lightning followed closely by a roll of ear shattering thunder informed him his American Horror Story marathon was over. Besides, he had a big day tomorrow.

Dan jolted awake with a shout as another cascade of lightning and thunder poured through his window. He groaned and fell back into his pillow, the thoughts of his latest nightmare rolling through his head. Nighttime horror movies were a terrible idea. His hand reached out automatically for the comfort of Phil before he remembered how far away Phil was.

They still hadn't gotten around to getting a big bed for them to share. For now they were stuck in their own rooms, separated by the thin walls of the apartment. Dan had never noticed how cold and empty the bed felt. A shudder of loneliness and despair traveled down his spine. Lightning zoomed brightly across the dark sky with a clash of thunder that made Dan jump.

"Screw this," he muttered, slipping out of bed. His door creaked loudly as it opened, making Dan wince. He tiptoed down the hall to Phil's room.

"Phil?" he whispered, jumping again at the thunderous BOOM that echoed outside. "PHIL?" he whispered again, louder. A shadowy head raised off of a pillow.

"Dan?" Phil's croaky voice was still beautiful, like a choir of angels. Especially when it said his name. "Dan, it's one o'clock in the morning. What could you POSSIBLY want? Unless you're not Dan. Maybe you're a zombie dressed like Dan, come to eat my braii-"

"PHILLL," Dan whined, interrupting.

"I'm just kidding. What do you need?"

"Can… Can i just sleep with you tonight?" Phil laughed as soon as the words escaped Dan's lips.

"I told you not to watch horror movies before bed. Is poor Dan- Wan scared of a little thunder?" Phil mocked.

"Shut up."

"Come on, Dan. I don't have all night. I'd like to get some sleep." Dan grinned and eagerly tiptoed across the room to Phil's bed. Seconds after he slipped in, Phil was snoring. He's so cute when he sleeps, Dan thought, smirking. Phil's arm reached out and wrapped around Dan, like he was grabbing a giant teddy bear. Dan snuggled closer, bathing in Phil's warmth. The rain pattered outside, accompanied occasionally by thunder and lightning, but Dan couldn't care less. He pressed closer to Phil, completely enveloping himself, before wrapping an arm around him and drifting into the best sleep of his life.


End file.
